Cassian Andor: Before Rogue One
by patmurph2112
Summary: Ever wondered what Cassian Andor's life was like before he got involved with the mission to recover the plans for the Imperial "Planet Killer"? Well, this is my take on it. You may see some familiar faces, as well as (very few) OC's. Enjoy! Any constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

'It's cold as hell out here...where's that damn smuggler?' Cassian Andor was not a man who liked to wait. Especially when the man he was waiting for had weapons that were very important to his organization. As he sat down on the edge of a floating platform hanging high above the gas clouds of Bespin, Andor waited for the roar of engines. He had enough when the bald cyborg gave him trouble when he first emerged into the landing pad. He got more annoyed when the red twin pod police ships threatened arrest since he was "...guilty of resisting arrest, and disobeying the orders of the law of Cloud City." And now he had to wait for some random smuggler? This guy was supposed to be fast ('Didn't he clear the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs?').

The light of day was fading on the platform. Cassian had almost given up hope. However, a new feeling arises within him as a beaten up Corellian YT-1300 Freighter appeared on the horizon. The ship sputtered as it came down upon the platform, leaning back slightly as it descended. The hydraulic rams opened the ramp, a small puff of smoke being released.

"You were supposed to be here hours ago,-" Cassian didn't want to admit it, but he had forgotten the name of the man who flew the supplies to him. However, he didn't had enough time to think, as a large Wookiee exited the ship, a large crate in his arms. The bowcaster on his back let Andor know that this wasn't someone he wanted to mess with.

"Han Solo. Why is that so hard to remember? Chewie, is my name really that forgettable?"

The Wookiee roared, shrugging his broad shoulders. "Oh, and Chewbacca is /so/ easy to remember."

The ship's 'captain' brushed back his hair, as the wind had blown it into his face. "That'll be 3,000 credits for the ride and 15,000 for securing the goods." Solo extended his hand, looking somewhat bored, as if he'd done this hundreds of times before and was completing this action as if he were a banker droid.

Cassian allowed a chuckle to exit his lips. He pulled out a small box from his bag. "Solo, you agreed upon 8,000 for the entire operation with my superiors, so that's what you're getting." This immediately turned out to be a bad move. Solo turned to his copilot, and seemingly the only other crew member, and nodded his head.

The Wookiee dropped the crate dangerously close to the edge of the platform, and stepped forward. The brute (Chewbacca, was it?) lifted his arms and roared at Andor, aiming his mighty voice directly at the Rebel's face. "Alright, alright, fine. Go to Yavin IV. Request General Dodonna, and tell him I sent you. If he doesn't believe you, give him this code cylinder." Cassian withdrew a small, silver object from a pocket on his jacket, handing it to the smuggler, who quickly put it into one of his many vest pockets. Along with the cylinder, Cassian tossed the box of credits to the Wookiee, who put in between his furry chest and the bandolier across his torso, holding it in place purely with tension. 'Chewie' smiled, and picked up the crate of contraband weapons and placed it near Cassian's feet. The captain of the freighter gave a quick salute to Andor, turning on the ball of his foot, and put his arm in front of the Wookiee. Quickly, the hulking alien placed the credits in his hand, growling something in his native language. Apparently it was funny to Solo. Cassian had a sneaking suspicion it was about him.

In any case, he was glad the transaction was over. As he turned on the repulsed to help carry the cargo to his own ship, a beeping came from his pocket. "Damn..." he pulled his holprojector out of it's usual holding spot, pressing the small button to answer the summons, "...yeah, Tusso?" An Imperial droid, with extremely lanky limbs, stood in miniature upon the small object.

"Cassian, do you have those weapons?" The droid said, a slight worry in his vocals (as much worry as a droid can express). Andor nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Good. Come to Chopper Base. There's a...pressing matter." As the droid turned his head, Cassian heard blaster fire and the explosion of proton bombs, and screaming. A voice that the Rebel recognized as that of a young Jedi learner (Ezra, if he was remembering correctly) screamed out in pain. If a Jedi had been taken out, something must be extremely wrong. The base was in a secret location.

"This is very bad." K-2SO muttered as he turned off his holoprojector. Cassian kicked the crate, pushing it aboard his U-Wing. He had to hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

As Cassian jumped into the pilot's seat of the cargo ship he'd flown to the rendezvous, an alert came from a nearby screen, alerting of an attack on Chopper Base. Andor exhaled a stressed chuckle as the engines jumped to life, lifting the behemoth off of the ground. When the roof of the nearby hangar was cleared, the pilot flicked a switch, activating the locking of the S-Foils into their flight position. The sides of the ship spread out, reaching a length nearly twice the size of the ship itself. As soon as Cassian was out of the atmosphere, he set the hyperdrive coordinates to the distant base. The ship began to seemingly bend space itself as the stars in front of the craft began to stretch, encompassing Cassian's vessel in a tunnel of light.

When the ship reached the coordinates, Cassian was greeted by an Imperial Star Destroyer deploying numerous Imperial transport ships, each carrying four TIE fighters (some equipped with Interceptors, Bombers, or Strikers). His large ship would surely become a target quickly. A voice came through the vessel's intercom.

"U-Wing, this is Jun Sato, of Phoenix Squadron. Please identify yourself."

"Cassian Andor. What's going on? How'd they find us?"

The General sighed, and Cassian can sense the defeat in his tone. "One of our own - or, someone we thought was one of us - leaked the information to an Imperial officer."

"Shit, do you have a name?" A TIE Fighter began to fly behind Cassian, and, since the ship had no rear cannons, he had to enact evasive maneuvers, quickly diving down, rushing to the planet's surface.

"Not yet, he was killed by the officer anyway. We must wait to get the documents from inside that Destroyer." A sudden proton torpedo dropped onto the bridge of Phoenix Squadron's frigate, destroying it faster than Cassian could contemplate. The General's coms shut off immediately, leaving only a static buzzing animating from the speakers. Dozens of people just died in seconds, with more to follow soon as the ship crashes into another, or onto the planet. Cassian shuddered to think who else may have been in the bridge.

Another series of beeps came from Andor's pocket. He quickly fumbled to grab his holoprojector. Again, K-2SO showed up. This time, his head looking around nervously. "What Tusso? What's wrong?" The droid stared straight into Andor's eyes.

"They have Death Troopers. And worse." Cassian could tell that the droid was walking, however he didn't know where to. "If they send more reinforcements, the odds...well, they aren't great for us." The droid stopped walking, "Well, I could blend in. I have a better chance of survival." Andor quickly landed the ship, grabbing a few thermal detonators and a light blaster rifle from the crate as he hopped out of the bay door.

"Halt, Rebel! Drop your weapons. Now!" Cassian turned to see a group of Stormtroopers aiming their rifles directly at his chest, head, and stomach; the most useful parts of his body.

"You got it, guys." Andor pressed the detonation button and tossed the explosive at the group of Bucketheads. A well timed duck allowed Cassian to keep himself intact as six crimson lasers shot to where he stood, before a deafening noise rang throughout Cassian's head.

"Most impressive, Rebel." A sinister, but somehow soothing voice came from behind Cassian. A light applause eminated from the same direction as the speaker. "Most impressive indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

A figure, cloaked in gray, seemingly exuded shadow as if he had taken it from the universe itself. "Cassian Andor, I presume? It is my pleasure to finally meet you in person." His voice was unlike anything that Cassian had ever heard. A slight scratch in his throat echoed down the landing bay. The ominous shadowed man extended his left hand, pulling Cassian's blasted from his grip. "Mister Andor, were you attempting to shoot me? How rude." The figure took his hood off, revealing a pale face, with a light scar across his top lip. A small tattoo, a symbol Cassian had never seen, was centered on his forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" Cassian looked up, hearing more destruction and commotion behind him as countless Rebels and Imperials alike were being slaughtered. "And what are you doing here?" The figure threw his cloak to the ground. He was missing his right arm, a skeletal technological replacement extending from his shoulder instead. His chest and remaining arm had light, crimson armor, with the same symbol that was tattooed on his head emblazoned on his left shoulder. An odd, cylindrical object was attached to his right thigh. He chuckled and stepped forward.

"I am but a lowly whisper of the Empire's might. However, I command a much larger shout, as you can see." He motioned his robotic arm to the chaos around them. "I assume you've heard the stories of the Force, perhaps you've even seen it in action." The figure stepped forward again, the fire from the Imperial Flame Corps reflecting off his polished armor, cloaking Andor's face with an orange light. "I am of the Emperor's Inquisitorial force. You may address me as the First Son. I've been watching your Alliance for a long time." The so-called First Son turned on his heel, a series of code cylinders gleaming on the back of his belt.

"Why are you doing this? There's nothing of importance at this base. It's just an outpost..." Cassian stood up, reaching to his boot for the blaster he hid there. As he aimed his shot, and pulled the trigger, the figure pulled the object from his thigh, a thin blade of pure light shining with a blood red glow coming off of white central extending from the hilt, deflecting the shot without even turning. All he did was laugh at the feeble attempt to harm him.

"Please, Rebel. Do not make me laugh. Tell your superiors to take this as a warning. If they do not submit themselves to the Empire within three days, we shall find your headquarters..." The figure turned toward Cassian, walking until he was about a foot from his face, and continued "...and we shall show less mercy than we have here." The 'Son' placed one of his code cylinders into Cassian's pocket, pressing a button on his armor and commanding his troops to stand down and retreat as quickly as possible, and cease the attack.

Just as quickly as he had appeared, the figure vanished into smoke, leaving Cassian in shock, reeling from the frightening experience. A blaring alarm came from the bases speakers. "Attention all troops, report to Bay 17 immediately, repeat, report to Bay 17. You are to fire upon any Imperial you come across." Cassian chose to desert the cargo, agreeing with himself to return to it at a later time. More than a few times he had to avoid injured troops from both sides, trying not to cause further harm by stepping on them. He was in too much of a hurry to kill the Stormies.

Inside the hangar, a myriad of different troops (mechanics, heavy gunners, foot soldiers, pilots, and snipers) were assembled around a makeshift podium. The "leaders" of the Rebellion stood atop it, speaking to the force. Mon Mothma was at the forefront, speaking words of encouragement with a somber tone in her voice. Bail Organa of Alderaan stood beside her, with a golden protocol droid standing beside him. A blue astromech rolled up the ramp to stand beside the Senator.

Cassian felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see the skeletal form of K-2SO leaning over him. "You could have gotten here a little sooner."

"Shut up, Tusso."


End file.
